Historias de Ooo
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Una serie de 4 historias contando aspectos 'oscuros' de Ooo y de sus personajes.
1. Leyenda de Bubblegum

**Historias de Ooo**

**Historia 1: La Leyenda de Bubblegum**

Había hace cientos de años, un reino gobernado por una dulce mujer... que vestía ropajes rosados, como si fuera un chicle refinado, y sus súbitos eran dulces de caramelo, de todos los sabores, en donde no se conocía la amargura ni la desdicha, un reino donde todos eran felices y que ciertamente podía catalogarse de dulce.

- ¡Hey! ¡Te concederé un deseo! - le dijo un dia el diablo a la dulce princesa del reino.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Vete de aquí, demonio, como si no supiera que lo que quieres es mi alma!

Tras unos días, el diablo volvió a proponerle lo mismo, pero la dulce princesa lo volvió a rechazar. Siempre que el diablo le proponía un deseo, ella lo negaba. ¿Porqué tenía que pedirle favores al diablo si ella era bastante feliz en su reino?

Sin embargo, un dia, el olor de felicidad del Dulce Reino, llegó al bosque... y a los animales ciertamente les espantaba ese olor tan... industrial, pero el olor siguió su cauce hasta dar con una escotilla a medio cerrar... en donde habían seres de 2 patas y dos ojos que gustaban muchísimo de ese olor... pero que no podían salir de la escotilla. Al comienzo intentaron ignorarlo, pero el olor se hacía mas penetrante, que algunos de ellos querían salir.

- ¡No salgan! - dijo uno de ellos - ¡Abrir la escotilla sería abrir la maldición del mundo exterior!

Al principio, los demás se consolaban con esa advertencia, pero el olor los volvía locos... algunos no podían dormir, por solo imaginar ese olor de pasteles, rosquillas y masapanes... era algo tentador, para ellos que solo vivían comiendo pescado de los lagos subterraneos. Muchos de ellos empezaron a perder la razón... babeaban sin parar, y el pescado les parecía poco, lo escupían o no lo comían... y se acercaban a la escotilla.

- ¡No salgan! ¡Abrir la escotilla sería abrir la maldición del mundo!

Pero el olor era mas poderoso, que finalmente abrieron la escotilla, y el olor penetró con todo su poder en sus narices... y los transformó... convirtiéndolos en bestias bípedas que reptaban desesperadas intentando ubicar el origen de ese dulce aroma... algunos mordieron los árboles, pero dijeron:

- ¡Este no es el sabor! - pateando y tumbando el árbol que no era el sabor que deseaban.

- ¡Este no es el sabor! - dijo otro que mordió un animal y que simplemente pateó el cuerpo inerte que quedó.

- ¡Este no es el sabor! - dijo otro que mordió las plantas, y que tiraba al suelo las hojas que no eran del olor esperado.

Siguieron caminando, como vagabundos que no sabían a donde ir... hasta que llegaron al Dulce Reino... donde identificaron el sabor... y ni cortos ni perezosos empezaron a devorar todo lo que podían... casas, subitos del reino, todo... mordiendo con ahinco... volviendose esclavos del azúcar y su cautivante aroma.

La Dulce Princesa mandó a sus ejércitos reales, pero ninguna de sus armas podía combatir a esos extranjeros, que parecía gustarles todo lo que sabiera como esos dulces, no perdonando ni las armas... comiéndose los implementos y a los propios soldados sin piedad, mientras sus estómagos se hacian mas grandes, pero eso no parecía detenerlos.

- ¡Hey, te concederé un deseo! - le dijo el diablo a la Dulce Princesa.

Ella estaba presa del pánico... su armada real estaba destruida, los habitantes habían sido devorados, ya no quedaba nada de su reino... todo lo que forjó desaparecería en los estómagos insaciables de esas bestias bípedas... llamadas... humanos.

Y entonces ella aceptó... y le dijo al diablo:

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Tu alma... quiero que te encarges de la sobrepoblación de demonios... luchando contra esos seres indeseables que pueblan la tierra.

La princesa tuvo que aceptar el trato y entonces fue cuando pidió su deseo:

- Deseo ser por siempre la gobernante de este lugar.

- Concedido - le dijo el diablo entregándole una bellísima gema - Esta gema, es tu alma... mientras la conserves contigo, no morirás jamás.

En ese momento, se encapotó el cielo y decendieron rayos que cayeron sobre esos seres humanos, empachados de dulce y los fulminaron... mientras ardían como velas producto de todo el azúcar acumulado en sus cuerpos... no quedó ni uno solo, se volvieron cenizas... y de este modo, el Diablo cumplió el deseo a la princesa.

La Princesa vivió cientos de años, pero pronto empezó a desesperarse... no podía hacer mas que luchar contra esos seres que poblaban la tierra, abominaciones que los mares y los lodos escupían... pero era el precio a pagar por su pacto con el diablo. Sin embargo, nunca perdió sus dominios, nadie que intentaba atacarla, inclusive estos animales, lograba su cometido.

Pero ni en sueños lograba olvidar, esos animales, invisibles para todos la perseguían en sus sueños y con visiones dia y noche sin parar, como voces que susurraban riéndose de ella una y otra vez. Así que tras largo tiempo, decidió volver a llamar al diablo.

- ¡Han pasado cientos de años, quiero ser libre! - le exigió ella al diablo.

- Imposible, haz firmado un contrato con tu alma. No puedes salirte...

- ¡Haré lo que sea! No puedo disfrutar de mi reinado...

- Sólo si puedes conseguirme un alma tan capaz como la tuya de experimentar pesar, podrás ser libre de tu contrato.

La princesa buscó en el sinfin del mundo, buscando un alma como la de ella, capaz de sentir dolor... pero no encontró nada. Todos eran felices, porque ella combatía las abominaciones de la tierra. Hasta que tras buscar en todo el mundo se dió cuenta de que había un sitio donde no había visto nunca... la escotilla donde salieron esas bestias bípedas.

Cuando ella entró vio que solo habían dos de ellas... y entonces preguntó:

- ¿Cuantas almas hay en este lugar?

- Pues hay 3 almas... - le respondieron - Pero una de ellas, es 2 almas en 1 sola.

Había encontrado lo que ella deseaba. Entendió que un alma fusionada era mejor que 2 almas solas.. y la arrancó de su contenedor... y de los 2 seres bípedos, ya no quedó ninguno.

- ¡Enhorabuena! - le dijo el diablo - ¡Haz obtenido el alma que necesitas para salirte de tu contrato! Un alma que son dos en una. ¿Estás segura de querer salir?

- ¡Quiero ser libre!

- Entonces debes asegurar que esta alma tenga un equilibrio, una dosis alta de felicidad... y luego una dosis alta de sufrimiento que la hunda en la desesperación más absoluta.

- Puedo hacerme cargo - le dijo la princesa.

- Pues entonces, tu alma seguirá en la joya... pero el día que el equilibro de felicidad y desesperación de esta alma se cumpla... ella te quitará la joya... y tu morirás.

Y desde entonces esa princesa juega a dar felicidad y hacer sufrir a la vez a esa alma... que a veces hace sufrir mucho y consuela muy poco... y a veces alegra mucho y la hace sufrir muy poco...porque sabe que si solo es buena o solamente mala con esa alma, se cumpliría el equilibrio y su vida se perdería... el sufrimiento de esa alma y su falsa consolación es lo único que mantiene al reino en pie... pero esa alma nunca lo sabrá... ¿verdad?


	2. Cuando los sentimientos hablan

**Historias de Ooo**

**Historia 02: Cuando los sentimientos hablan**

(Nota del Autor: Esto es un pequeño escrito referente a unas discusiones que tuve sobre si Jake se preocupa en verdad por Finn).

(Punto de Vista de Jake)

He tenido ese sueño otra ves... imaginar que era humano... que tenía un cuerpo como Finn.

¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? La verdad ya no me importa. No interesa porque ni aún soñando con ese cuerpo humano... logro entender esos sentimientos...

¿Porqué alguien sería tan optimista con un cuerpo tan imperfecto?

Ciertamente ellos eran lo más bajo de la creación... y entre sus guerras Glob hizo muy bien en exterminarlos...

Menos a éste... sólo hubo uno el cual no se molestó en acabar... tal vez como milagro... tal vez como maldición.

Yo digo que es una maldición...

Sea como haya pasado, la verdad no me importa... pero es metafórico que el primer recuerdo de ese... 'humano', sea revolcarse en la escoria a la que siempre perteneció.

Estoy harto de ser un buen hermano... estoy sencillamente harto.

Si tan sólo fuera como siempre fui... las cosas serían mas sencillas... 100 años no pasan en vano la verdad...

Finn... realmente ese tipo es un idiota... nunca lo quise como hermano... sólo vino robar el espacio que yo tenía en la familia... simplemente vino a trastocar el orden establecido.

No estoy siendo egoísta... es que la luz y la oscuridad no se mezclan... eso decía un viejo libro de los humanos. Tan sólo intento seguir lo que los humanos harían...

Por eso tal vez fantaseo con tener un cuerpo como el de él... porque no entiendo de donde viene tanta dedicación...

¿Porqué llama hermano a alguien que es obvio que no es ni su sangre ni su especie?

En realidad... creo haber entendido... lo único que quiere es cariño...

Una gran sensación de placer recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que recuerdo eso. Es la sensación de bienestar mas absoluto...

No sólo soy un perro mágico... soy básicamente Dios ante los ojos de ese insignificante humano...

Y por eso quiero jugar... no me importa morir... no me importa el riesgo...

Al comienzo pensé que era así porque quería castigarlo por alterar el orden establecido...

Pero entonces me di cuenta... que tiene tal ceguera y dedicación... que simplemente se volvió divertido...

¿Cuanto durará la cuerda hasta que se rompa? Pues durará eternamente...

Porque si se rompe, se rompe el pelo que sostiene a la espada de Damocles que pende sobre él...

Espada que encajaría sobre su gorro de oso... como el carmesí sobre la nieve...

Al final yo he ganado... lo he convertido en "mi hermano". No importa lo que haga, cuanto peleemos... el seguirá ahí...

No es amor... es una droga... se siente como forastero... y es que este mundo no lo necesitó nunca...

Tal vez mi novia deba probar ese manjar... pero no... ese manjar es sólo mio... no consumiendo su carne...

Consumiendo su alma... viendo como su alma se quema una y otra vez, en las llamas del mundo que sus libros dicen que no hay descanso eterno.

Ciertamente esto no es Ooo... ni yo soy Jake...

Yo sólo soy el mensajero de luz... el que purificará este mundo de seres imperfectos...

¿Pero cómo supones que puedes matar algo sin estudiarlo primero? ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo hacer daño sin conocer tu presa?

Aunque me diga que soy su 'hermanito'... lo único que tengo para él...

El mismo afecto que Bubblegum le tiene a sus ratas de laboratorio.

Y creo que aún quedan muchos apuntes que tomar de este experimento...

Tal vez si fuese humano... te entendería... no... tampoco... sólo me reiría de lo simple que eres.

Todos ellos son simples... y a la vez complejos...

Por eso no me aburriré de Finn nunca.

Bubblegum puede seguir buscando, pero yo ya lo he encontrado...

La fuente de energía infinita...

El alma que no tiene nada que perder... el alma que vivirá sin descanso el tormento, porque cree que hay una falsa esperanza.

Eso es Finn.


	3. Laberinto de Hielo

**Historias de Ooo**

**Historia 03: Laberinto de Hielo**

(Nota del Autor: Este es un pequeño relato sobre los sentires del Rey Helado... como complemento a mi anterior relato de Jake)

Son de nuevo las visiones... sé que no son reales... pero están ahí... atormentándome... esa voz extraña... susurrándome...

- ¡Vamos... regresa! ¡Por amor a glob, regresa!

No sé ni como empezó... porque cuando me puse la corona, las visiones me enseñaban los secretos del Hielo... pero esta vez... es diferente.

No soy secretos... no son demonios acechándome... es una voz... de un viejo anticuario la que me atormenta.

- ¡Vamos, deja todo esto! ¡Déjalo!

No puedo saber que quiere... pero dice cosas muy extrañas... dice que me quite la corona... ¡Imbécil! ¡Si lo hago perderé la vida!

- Tan sólo... habla conmigo... yo soy tú... y tú eres yo...

¿Que quiere esa voz? ¿No me dejará hasta que hable con él? ¡Dime que quieres, espíritu maldito!

- Mira... sé que tu no creerás esto... pero yo tengo tus recuerdos... lo sé todo de tí...

¿Eso dices? ¡Jaja! Bien que se viste el mismo mal de ropajes de luz... ¿Crees que después de ponerme esta corona maldita volveré a caer en otro truco?

- Puedo probarlo... conozco quien era Betty. Conozco de donde surgió esta corona... conozco quien es Marceline.

En ese momento sentí curiosidad... mas que nada porque yo tengo la impresión de olvidar cosas muy importantes... si tengo que maldecirme por mi curiosidad... que sea lo que tenga que ser... no me importa.

- Estoy atrapado en tu mente... montañas y montañas de hielo, muros donde veo personas congeladas... donde veo a Betty y a Marceline una y otra vez... petrificadas... convertidas en estatuas de hielo... porque no eres tú el que me habla... sino es la corona...

¿La corona? ¡Es la magia que me mantiene vivo! Yo soy la Corona. No puede ser de otro modo...

- No te dejes engañar por la magia maldita de esa corona... ¡Tírala lejos!

¿Porqué? Sé que soy olvidadizo... sé que soy malo... pero no puedo prescindir de mi vida...

- Una vida donde te dediques a raptar princesas y causar dolor a los seres que te quieren por ignorarlos, no es una vida que merezca ser vivida...

¿Quien eres tú para que me digas que tengo que vivir y que no? ¡Es esa maldita corona de nuevo! ¡Quieres cambiar de propietario! ¿verdad? ¡Seguro quieres ir a posarte en la cabeza de ese inepto humano!

- Y aunque lo llames así... ha frustrado todos tus planes.

¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Betty! ¡Necesito a mi Betty! Pero nadie me quiere por mi frio y gélido aspecto... ¿Que quieres que haga? ¡Necesito que alguien sienta que soy importante!

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a secuestrar princesas?

¡¿No lo harías en mi situación?! ¡Entiende que todos son los que me apartan de su sociedad... de sus Reinos! ¡No puede haber otra cosa que patear el tablero con todos!

- Entonces simplemente extermina al humano... es tan fácil como romper su cuello...

¡No puedo! Hay algo que... no puedo hacerlo...

- No puedes hacerlo porque sabes que está mal... porque sabes que esa corona lo único que hace es controlar tus pensamientos...

Podría congelar este mundo... podría... con mis poderes del hielo, convertirlo todo... ¡No me tientes! ¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO!

- No puedes dañarme tonto... yo soy tú... y tú eres yo... esas amenazas no me asustan...

Dime que quieres... por favor...

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? La misma razón por la que Betty te dejó... cuando te pusiste esa corona, simplemente te convertiste en un ser que no eras... tal vez en un ser repugnante por su moral... uno que cree que encerrar princesas es perfecto... pero cree que hacerle un bien mayor a la gente... es una cobardía.

Sé lo que dices... pero aunque sea un villano... no quiero morir...

- Dudo que a Marceline le guste verte así... no querrá ver el deshecho en que te haz convertido... del hombre cariñoso y compasivo que la salvó de la perdición...

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Eres peor que esas voces!

- Es peor... porque no puedes acallar la voz de tu conciencia. Tú decides...

¡Digas lo que digas no puedes hacer que me saque la corona! No lo haré... ni por Marceline ni por Betty. Simplemente encontraré una forma... ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Encontraré una forma!

- Puedes morir como un héroe... o vivir lo suficiente para convertirte en el villano...

¿Porqué quieres con tanto deseo que muera? ¡Si tú eres mi yo antiguo! ¿Porqué haces esto?

(Nota del Autor: Esta es mi traducción de 'I remember you')

- "Marceline... somos tu y yo en los deshechos del mundo / Debe ser tan confuso para una niña como tú / Sé que me necesitarás aquí, pero estoy perdiendo la razón... y temo que te perderé a tí... / Esta magia me mantiene vivo / Pero me vuelve loco... / Necesito salvarte... ¿Pero quien podrá salvarme? / Perdóname por todo lo que haga... cuando te olvide al fin... "

Detente... por favor...

" - Marceline... puedo sentirme desaparecer / No puedo recordar que fue lo que dije / Pero recuerdo que te ví llorar / Juro que no fui yo, fue la corona en realidad... / Esta magia me mantiene vivo / Pero me vuelve loco / Necesito salvarte... ¿Pero quien podrá salvarme? / Perdóname por todo lo que haga... cuando te olvide al fin..."

No me tortures así... ¿Que quieres?

- Si sientes algo tras escuchar esto... sabrás porque tengo razón...

Pero si hago eso... tu también desaparecerás... ¿Porqué harias...?

- ¡CIERTO! ¡SI LO HACES DESAPARECERÉ! ¡PERO ESTOY HARTO DE ESTAR ENCERRADO EN ESTE LABERINTO 1000 AÑOS! ¡DE VERTE COMETER LOS MISMOS ERRORES! ¡DE PODER SIQUIERA VER COMO OLVIDAS A TODOS LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ HICIERON ALGO BUENO POR TI, POR EL AMOR DE GLOB! ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE VIVIR ATRAPADO EN TU MENTE ES UNA MALDITA TORTURA! ¡A TÍ NO TE IMPORTA PORQUE... ESA ESTÚPIDA MAGIA DE LA CORONA DE TIENE CON VIDA! ¿Pero yo? ¿Sabes cuan horrible es para un humano vivir para siempre en un laberinto sin salida, con las mismas imágenes de tormento una y otra vez? Al menos si yo muriera... podría reencontrarme con Betty... ser libre de todo esto... ¡Pero es tu estúpido orgullo...! No... ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie! ¡Nadie va a querer a un vejestorio secuestrador! ¡Ya esa etapa hace siglos que pasó! Y salvo que... lo único que te importe es estar rodeado de ese estúpido humano nada de esto cambiará... ¡Nadie puede salvarte de tí mismo! ¿Sabes porqué? Porque yo he resistido estos 1000 años a la Corona... pero ahora me pregunto... ¿Para qué? ¿No sería mejor perder esta parte de mi mismo... y al fin morir... y dejarle paso al poder sin control de la corona? Yo ya estoy cansado... no puedo seguir con esto... No sé cuanto más podré seguir resistiendo... pero yo... Simon Petrikov, ya estoy harto... sólo quiero morir... sólo quiero... volver a verme con Betty.

Tiene razón... esto no ha ayudado a nadie... ni ayudará a nadie. Sólo quería que alguien me sacara de este laberinto... pero no pueden... Finn... Jake... Bubblegum... alguien... solo pido una cosa... ayúdenme...


	4. Laberinto de Hielo - (Final Alterno)

**Historias de Ooo**

**Historia 04: Laberinto de Hielo**

**(Final Alternativo)**

(Nota del Autor: Esto es el Bad Ending para el relato "Laberinto de Hielo")

Sólo quiero que alguien me haga libre de esta corona... Finn... Jake... Bubblegum... Fionna... Cake... alguien...

- No es posible... deberías ponerle fin a todo... por favor... no soportaré otros 1000 años más preso en tu mente... Vé con ella...

¿Porqué quieres acabarlo todo? ¿Acaso para ir con Betty?

- Me importa un pepino ya lo que le pase a esta tierra... yo simplemente... estoy cansado de vivir... usa esa magia... una vez más...

Me concentré... quería volver a verla. Lo habría hecho antes... pero es que olvidaba a cada momento quien era ella... pero ahora esa misteriosa voz me lo recordaba a cada momento... y entonces recordé que la amaba...

Este mundo puede pudrirse como las carnes después del campo de batalla... derretirse como el hielo... porque supe entonces que yo quería una sóla cosa... volver a verla a ella.

Sentí que todo temblaba... todo se sacudía con fuerza... y la luz inundaba todo... una luz cegadora... adiós Ghunter... adios Ooo... creo que al final la veré...

- Gracias... al fin me liberaste...

Un rayo de luz me encegueció... y entonces...

(Rusia, 1000 años antes)

Un joven anticuario llegaba a casa con una especie de costal. Aparentemente había tenido un largo viaje...

- ¡Betty! ¡Betty!

- ¡Simon! ¡Simon!

- Mira querida... lo que conseguí en mis viajes a Transilvania... - dijo abriendo el costal y tomando la corona.

- ¿Una corona de oro? Totalmente perfecta para el príncipe de mi corazón como tú...

La pareja pasó para la casa, donde entre otras cosas, estaba la cálida fogata de hogar y los respectivos instrumentos para prepararla.

- Ahora... - decía ella - Voy a coronarte como el Rey... - dijo jugando y tomando la Corona.

- No, no... espera - dijo Simon quitándole la corona - Así como Napoleón... yo me coronaré a mi mismo... porque mi amor surge de mí...

- Oohh.. Simon... que me sonrojas...

Diciéndose esas cosas, Simon se coronó y se colocó la corona en la cabeza... y entonces...

"ALMA ESTÚPIDA... POSEÍDA POR LOS GUSANOS DE LA INMENSA AMBICIÓN... ¿QUE DESEOS TIENES HACIA NOSOTROS? ¿QUÉ DESEOS TIENES HACIA LOS GÉLIDOS PODERES DEL HIELO?

SÓLO OS ACORDAIS DEL HIELO PARA TENER ALGO QUE LLEVAROS A LA BOCA O SACIAR VUESTRO CALOR... USTEDES HAN ESCLAVIZADO AL HIELO CON SUS HIELERAS Y DEMÁS APARATOS... PERO IGNORAN QUE EL HIELO ES UN PODER POR SI SOLO..."

Las visiones habían empezado... Simon tuvo una mueca horrible, como viendo algo totalmente espantoso... espíritus con formas de hielo, como estalagmitas heladas que veía por doquier...

- ¡Simon! ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¡Simon!

"LOS PODERES DEL HIELO TE DARÁN TODO... PODER... INMORTALIDAD... TODO LO QUE QUIERAS... PERO EL PRECIO A PAGAR ES MUY ALTO... LOS SECRETOS DEL ARCANO SON UNA MALDICIÓN PARA TODOS LOS HUMANOS... PERO HABRÁ UNO QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE PERDER Y LOS PEDIRÁ..."

- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Espíritu inmundo! ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - gritaba Simon presa de la confusión.

Los ojos de Betty se llenaban de lágrimas... mientras veía a su prometido gritar esas cosas horribles y mover las manos como si se tratase de un verdadero loco... cuando entonces...

¡Plaff! Sonó un sonoró golpe que Simon propició a una de esas almas malditas, pero que al final acabó golpeando a su prometida. Las castañas de fuego empezaban a crepitar en esa chiminea...

- Simon... ¿Cómo pudiste? Me asustas... ¡Por favor! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE!

"ELLA ES TU PRINCESA... DEBES TOCARLA... DEBES RECORRERLA Y ENTONCES SERÁ INMORTAL COMO TÚ... DEBES CONVENCERLA DE UNIRSE A LOS DOMINIOS DEL HIELO..."

- Eres... mi princesa... - dijo Simon acercandose a Betty como si se tratase de un zombie - Mi princesa... los secretos del hielo nos aguardan...

- Simon... esto no es divertido... detente... ¡Detente! ¡Me asustas!

Simon logró poner una de sus manos en Betty. La mujer dió un grito desesperado y se sacudió mientras huia... retrocediendo paso a paso de Simon... por algún motivo no quería echarse a correr.

Las castañas de fuego seguían crepitando... y Betty seguía retrocediendo... hasta que su pie lo topó... la pica que se usa para acomodar la leña en la chiminea.

- Simon... aléjate... aléjate...

- Mi dulce princesa... mi princesa helada... seremos reyes juntos...

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate, bicho raro! - tomó la píca de la chiminea - ¡Aléjate... no permitiré...!

Simon se seguía acercando... Betty presa de la desesperación, estaba llena de lágrimas... ¿Que pasaba? ¿Que rayos le pasaba a Simon? Era lo de menos eso ahora... porque lo que peligraba era su vida...

- ¡Mi dulce princesa! ¡Mi helada princesa!

- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! - dijo ella blandiendo la pica.

Sonó un sonido metálico... y el sonido de un cuerpo y la pica caer al suelo. El sonido de una pieza de metal le siguió a la caída... y el cuerpo de Simon Petrikov cayó con pesadez en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué...? Yo...

La mirada en shock de Betty al ver lo que había pasado... su prometido con la cabeza abierta por la pica... la corona a un lado... un charco de sangre... y el rostro de Betty con una expresión de alguien que habría visto a los demonios del infierno... con gotas de sangre en su faz.

- Betty... - solo alcanzó decir Simon... ahora que la corona estaba fuera de su cabeza... era libre...

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! - gritó ella y escapó raudamente de la casa de Petrikov.

Simon vió como el candelabro de su sala se mecía suavemente por el viento. No tenía energías para levantarse siquiera... y entonces, los espíritus se aparecieron ante él...

"INSENSATO... TOMA LA CORONA... PONTELA... Y VIVIRÁS..."

Simon simplemente abrio los ojos para mirar un cuadro de Betty que estaba a un lado de la pared... y empezó a canturrear...

(Nota del Autor: La que sigue es mi traducción de 'You are my Sunshine' de Carly Simmon).

- Eres mi sol... mi único sol / Me haces feliz... cuando hay cielo gris / Nunca sabrás cuanto te amaba... / No te lleves mi sol de mí...

"NO SEAS IDIOTA... TOMA LA CORONA... PONTELA... LA ENCONTRARÁS LUEGO... ¡APÚRATE TONTO!"

- La otra noche... estaba soñando / que dormía junto a tus brazos / Pero cuando desperté... que equivocado estaba... / No te lleves mi sol... de mí...

"IDIOTA... YA NO HAY TIEMPO... VAS A MORIR POR IDIOTA... ¡IDIOTAAA!"

- No te lleves a mi sol de mí...

Y canturreando esas últimas frases... Simon cerró los ojos... y su cabeza se ladeó para un lado... finalmente... encontró la paz.

Nunca nadie dijo que escapar del control de la corona fuera una tarea para un alma débil.


	5. Sueños de Sombras

**Historias de Ooo**

**Historia 05: Sueños de Sombras**

(Nota del Autor: Si les molesta el yaoi, simplemente No lean. Este es un relato Finn x Jake. Inspirado parcialmente en el doujin 'Shadowed Dreams' de Tsukumo Gou)

(Punto de Vista de Jake)

Jake Jr., ya no existe más entre nosotros... simplemente dejó de ser... probablemente tuvo que ver con que naciera deforme. No lo sé... es la primera vez que soy padre... y ellos crecieron tan deprisa...

Jamás lo pude haber notado... especialmente teniendo que cuidar de los otros...

- ¡¿PORQUÉ NO LO CUIDASTE?! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO POR TU CULPA!

Es la primera vez que oigo a Lady Raincorn ponerse tan furiosa, para que me hablase en inglés. No hubo necesidad de hablar en Coreano con ella... estaba muy furiosa.

- Cariño... escúchame por favor... nunca pude...

- ¡NO TRATES DE DECIRME NADA! ¡MI NIÑO... MI JAKE JR...! ¿PORQUÉ FUISTE TAN NEGLIGENTE?

Vaya mujer tan tonta que es esta... le estoy diciendo que no sé que pasó... ¿Porqué no me cree? ¿Cree que acaso no me duele todo esto? Me duele... y una barbaridad... pero gritarme no va a hacer que Jake Jr., regrese de entre los muertos.

Ni la Corona del Rey Helado permitiría algo como eso... no puede ser más. Él no volverá... creo que yo lo acepté. Así como que mis padres ya no existan para mí. Aunque en ese caso es normal... porque los hijos siempre sobreviven a los padres...

Lo anormal es que ocurra justo lo contrario... que tengamos que enterrarlos.

- ¡OJALÁ ESE ESTÚPIDO HUMANO AL QUE CUIDAS TANTO HAYA SIDO EL QUE HAYA MUERTO EN SU LUGAR! ¡JAKE JR... JAKEEEE... MI NIÑOOOO...!

Esas palabras sonaron como el duro acero al atravesar el cuerpo de algún miserable soldado...

Puede oír como ella simplemente daba un portazo y se iba. Los otros niños ya estaban grandes, y están bien con ella.

De hecho, salvo cuando eran cachorros... en esos días vivíamos juntos... pero cuando se volvieron mas grandes, ellos simplemente vivieron con ella... creíamos que era la más apropiada para controlar sus poderes mágicos.

Por eso no entiendo como es que ella me culpa a mí... y porqué mete a Finn en todo esto... no lo entiendo... ¡Si ella vivía con ellos! ¡Nunca pude darme cuenta cuando estaban cachorros! ¡Todos ellos simplemente desaparecían y aparecían cuando querían!

¿Acaso este es el precio para ser padre? ¿Aguantar a tus hijos desaparecer y aparecer? ¿Que hagan lo que quieran?

Ahora entiendo que me desesperé para ser algo que en el fondo no quería ser... no quiero cuidar los mocos de nadie... no quiero que me culpen por lo que no hice... ni por lo que no podía evitar...

Tal vez todo esto de ser padre nunca fue para mí...

- ¡Hey Jake! ¿Que ha pasado? Cielos... Lady Raincorn si que estaba muy enojada...

- No lo entenderías hermanito... nuestro Jake Jr... nuestro hijo... es normal que esté furiosa...

- No ha sido culpa tuya... nadie lo vio venir Jake... no podíamos saber que...

- Lo sé... pero Lady sigue culpándome como si yo fuese el responsable de todo...

- No sé que decir Jake... - dijo Finn - Esas cosas simplemente ocurren... pero... debí haber sido mejor tío para ellos... si tan sólo yo...

- Finn, acabas de decir que no fue culpa de nadie... no te culpes de esto por favor...

- ¡Dije que no era tu culpa, porque estabas muy agotado con ser padre de 5! Pero yo no tengo excusa... debí notar que algo iba mal...

- No es tu culpa Finn... por favor...

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Me puse un rótulo en la ropa diciendo que era el mejor tío...!

No puedo seguir escuchándolo culparse. Es el único que siempre ha estado aquí a mi lado... cuando todo iba mal. Cierto, tiene sus errores, porque es un humano... pero estuvo aquí... estuvo en el entierro y en todo... y parece comprender lo que pasó... parece que prefiere inculparse él a hacerme sufrir...

Es mucho mejor comprendiéndome que Lady Raincorn... no es como esa estúpida mujer que sólo llora por la leche derramada...

He tenido que aguantarla días después de lo que ocurrió... y reclamándome como este día... hora tras hora. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Me duele... pero tenemos que aceptarlo... así como supimos que Billy ya no existe por culpa del Lich... así como la Princesa Galleta... y muchas otras cosas que nos duelen... sólo debemos ser fuertes y continuar.

Pero ella no entiende eso... y si no lo entiende... estoy harto de aguantarla... tal vez Finn es el único que lo entiende.

Tal vez él sea un mejor... ¡No! ¿¡Pero que dices?! ¡No puede ser algo así! Pero... es que es mejor comprendiéndome... y la verdad... para mí... yo creo que es mucho más que mi hermano...

¿Esta bien que me deje llevar por estos sentimientos? Es mi hermano... ¿Pero realmente es mi hermano de sangre? No pasaría nada si lo intentara... después de todo... ella... no ha sabido comprenderme... no ha sabido hacer nada...

Tal vez siempre haya tenido a la felicidad mirándome al rostro... y la haya cambiado...

- Oye Finn... quiero que me hagas un favor...

- Lo que quieras...

- Mírame al rostro... y dime si me quieres...

- ¿¡Pero que rayos dices?! ¡Pero claro que te quiero! ¡Si eres mi hermano!

- No me refería a eso... sino que... todo esto que ha pasado...

- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

- Claro Finn...

Puedo sentir su cuerpo... sus manos dandome un abrazo... son tibias...

No sé porque pienso esas cosas... pero necesito de algo... necesito... que esto salga de mi pecho...

- Recuerda que siempre que lo pidas yo...

Mis labios se unieron a los de Finn... sé que está mal... que no debo hacer esto... pero no puedo evitarlo...

Necesito sentir algo más fuerte que mi dolor... aunque sea una paliza de Finn...

- Aaaff... - jadeó Finn al separarse de Jake - Jake... esto...

¿No me golpea? ¿No me grita?

- ¿Porque haz hecho eso? - dijo Finn sonrojado - Desde que la Princesa Flama... no sentía nada como... esto...

Ahora sé que si lo que hago está mal... no importa... porque él tambien lo siente...

- Finn... quieres saber... ¿cuales son los escalones que faltan?

- ¿Escalones...?

- Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado del 15... ¿verdad?

- Pues... claro...

- Pues esta vez ya no...

Volvi a sentir su calidez... sus labios... pero esta vez... metía mano en su cuerpo... quería sentirlo... queria que me hagan olvidar...

No importa como lo justifique... sólo quiero olvidar que perdí a Jake Jr... sólo quiero olvidar este dolor...

Ese estúpido gorro que estorba ya está en el suelo... ahora siento sus dorados cabellos... su suave piel de su cara... quiero su aliento... no quiero que respire otra bocanada de aire que no sea la que yo le comparta...

- Jake... ¿Estás... seguro?

- Totalmente... soy tu hermano... esto no te hará daño... tranquilo Finn...

- Tengo... miedo... pero si dices que está bien... te creo...

- ¿Tienes miedo Finn?

- Nunca he sentido esta sensación... es algo... mejor que cuando conocí a la Princesa Flama...

- Pues se va a poner mejor... - dijo Jake

Esta ves quería seguir respirando su aliento... nos dirgíamos hacia donde él dormía... y pronto lo eché sobre la cama...

- Escuchame Finn... quiero que estes de acuerdo con esto... ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Esto... es el Escalón 15? Me dijiste que me aleje pero...

- Eso ya no importa... quiero estar contigo... ¿Me entendiste?

- Cl... claro...

- Quítate la ropa...

- ¡¿Ehh?!

- Tú solo hazme caso...

Pronto Finn cumplió lo que le pedí... pero no quería mostrarme su intimidad... estaba avergonzado... tapando con su gorro, que había recogido... y estando sonrojado...

- Necesitas quitarte eso...

- Jake... yo...

- Todo va a estar bien... ¿No confías en tu hermano?

- Si... claro que... confío en tí...

- Quítate ese gorro...

Finn hizo lo que le dije... pude ver su cuerpo completamente... no estaba nada mal para su edad...

- Abrete de piernas por favor...

Finn muy avergonzado cumplió esa orden. Ensalivé mi dedo... no sé que estaba haciendo...

- Esto te puede arder un poco... pero no es nada... ¿Entendiste Finn?

- Cl.. claaaahh...ro... Jaaake...

No le dí tiempo de titubear... mi dedo ensalivado tocó su entrada y comenzó a ingresar suavemente, mientras giraba como en circulos cual masaje suave... mientras oía los gemidos de Finn y como cogía las sábanas con fuerza...

- Tranquilo... tranquilo...

- Jaake... ¿Que me está pasando...?

Di un suspiro, como queriendo reirme... ¿No es capaz de reconocer su propia erección? Pero si estuvo enamorado de dos princesas... una "mas ardiente" que la primera... supongo que es por que se trata de Finn.

- No te preocupes... es perfectamente normal... pero con esto te sentirás mejor...

- Aaaah... aahh... Jaaakkeeee...

No sabía que estaba haciendo... el deseo me nubló... ¿Acaso sentía algo por Finn? Está mal... es mi hermano... aunque no sea de sangre...

- Jaaaaakeee... aaahhhh... aaaahhhh...

Mi otra mano seguia frotando con vigor el miembro de Finn... el otro daba gemidos y respiraba con fuerza... tal vez era demasiado placer para él... estar estimulado por arriba y por abajo...

- ¡Jaaaaakkkeeee! ¡Siento algo... va a explotaaar! ¡No puedooo... ugyghhghgj..!

No hice caso a los gemidos de Finn, mi mente seguía en algo más complicado... ¿Porqué hacia esto? Sacudir a Finn de esa forma... se sentía muy bien... supongo que mas para él... pero... ¿Porqué lo hago?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con una especie de líquido cálido que me llegó de improviso a la cara. Volví de mis pensamientos... era lo que había suponido que pasaría. Finn estaba jadeando simplemente... aunque aun hacia gemidos, porque no dejaba salir mi dedo de su interior...

- Jake... aahhh... ahhhh... eso... se sintió... radical... ¡Eso fue grandioso!

Pero si a él le da igual... ¿Porqué a mi debería importarme? La verdad nunca imaginé que sentiría algo así con Finn... ni siquiera con Lady Raincorn sentí algo así...

O tal vez que Jake Jr. muriera me convirtió en un pervertido... no lo sé... de todos modos quiero hacer esto con Finn...

Tomé a Finn y lo abrí de piernas rápidamente... mi dedo finalmente salió de su entrada... y sin mas preámbulo... empezé...

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Jakee! ¡Mas despacio...! ¡Aaaaaaahghghg!

No me importa nada... no sé si ahora me importa inclusive el hacerlo con Finn... porque puedo oír las pieles golpearse...

Pero lo que oigo de Finn ya no soy gemidos de placer... escucho algo... como gemidos lastimeros...

- Aaaahhggg... Jake... por favooor... ¡Basta! ¡Aaaahgghhh!

Nadie dijo que el Escalón 15 sería algo agradable...

De todos modos... lo único que veo... es a Finn gritando y casi llorando...

- Jaaake... me duele... ¡Aaaaggghhhh! ¡Uuhwaahhh!

En realidad... lo que pasa... es que... lo estoy castigando... porque el nunca ha perdido nada... ni sus padres eran sus verdaderos padres... ni los amores que amó lo amaban... pero en vez de hundirse como cualquiera de nosotros... el seguía alegre... porque nunca perdió nada que realmente le importase...

Y por ser feliz en mi desgracia... merecía ser castigado... si yo no soy feliz, él tampoco tiene que serlo... ¡Porque si es mi hermano, debe compartir mi dolor!

- Jake... basta... ¡Aaaaggghhh!

- ¡Aahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Finn!

Sentí explotar dentro de Finn y finalmente, lo dejé libre. El chico se volteó mietras solo jadeaba y se tapaba la cara de verguenza. Hacia sonidos lastimeros... pude ver... que había logrado mi objetivo...

Finn había sido lastimado... y por la persona que menos esperba que lo hiciera... por mí... por su hermano...

Ciertamente... soy un mal hermano... todo esto que le hice...

¿Pero realmente puedo evitarlo? Desde siempre ha sido así... nunca he podido... compartir la felicidad de otros... si es que no la siento primero.

Supongo que esa es mi magia... el poder convertir en sombras toda la luz que pasa por mis manos.


End file.
